User talk:Kmxloco
Welcome! Hi Kmxloco -- we are excited to have Code:Breaker Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Code:Breaker Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Admin Would appreciate admin powers to help clean up the wiki, Thanks! - Dragonchain Hi, I would gladly help to contribute more and would like to aquire admin powers to organise the pages. - Yamashina Risaki odd links Hi, I decided to start fixing some odd links. I don' tknow how to delete old pointless links though so mayby you can do it? here is one such : http://codebreaker.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Code:_Names&action=edit&redlink=1 The link on that page however is not wrong and should be moved to make a separate link? Because I just linked to it from new new/real Code:name page. Also how do I edit pages like this one?: http://codebreaker.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Categories&limit=250&showall=0 I want to change the "link" Names into: Code:Names so tat clicking there would take you here: http://codebreaker.wikia.com/wiki/Code:Names same with the link Code:Breaker it takes you here: http://codebreaker.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Code:Breakers&action=edit&redlink=1 but that page is flawed. The link should take you here: http://codebreaker.wikia.com/wiki/Code:Breakers : This is a reply to what you wrote on my talkpage. I never liked these talkpages much because I feel pms would have been much more effective way of writing. Anyway no I don't grow bored, I do however find learning how to use things on wiki's a bit difficult and bulky. The interface aren't really all that userfriendly in my opinion. Reading your reply to me on my own talkpage I just found out how to add my own pages here on this wikipedia. Anyway: http://codebreaker.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Categories&limit=250&showall=0 See that page? is that the man page for this Code Breaker wiki? Shouldn't the main page be "code:breaker" and from that page you could access other categories such as "code:breakers", "Code:names", "Re:codes" "Other_characters" ect ect etc.?? : : Thank you for your new comment. Well, I guess I was complaining but the complaints weren't directed at you but rather my own inability to fix articles more easily. I'm not bored either, I just recently found this wiki by accident when I was doing a search for Code Revenger. I'm really interested in fixing up those articles because they are relevant to my interests you see. You read the latest RAW? 108 I mean? If not I would advice that you don't read my edits until you have since they would probably be a spoiler for you. New question about editing, I'm trying to edit Code:Revengers page and added a "Table" However unlike with Sakura's page, it seems I am unable to change the color of the header and the header text color. How do I do this? More problematic pages Found more stuff that needs to be cleaned up. Apparently there is actually TWO Re:code pages: http://codebreaker.wikia.com/wiki/Re-Code and http://codebreaker.wikia.com/wiki/Re-code No they are actually two different pages. The captial C actually makes them this. What is more, if we want to be conistent then I think the page should really be Re:Code Unable to change tittle.. Code breaker info person here... I made a dumb mistake.. Uesugi Hajime page.. I wrote the name Usugi Hajime, instead of Uesugi Hajime.. I m so sorry.. Now i cant change the tittle.. How do i do it? Tables and other stuff Ah.. I was hping you did know.since there's this wierd problem with the aoba page. on each side of her image the width if the image is written :( I dunno how to remveo it. Well I had another good idea that you might be able to help me with simply by reading tha mange until yu find the answer ;) I was thinking that in the regular section to keep things more categorized we could add a section only containing the peopel in Sakura's class. Of course to do this we need to know what class she is in. I rememebr having read that she is a 10th grader. (which would maker her either 15 or 16 years old) but I don't remember what letter her class had. Was it A, B, C or something else? maybe D? : Well I managed to do a temporary fix. Could add colors and removed that error that occured around the image. Had to copy the raw code text from the Original Ogami template in orer to do it though. To fix it properly though (since it says she has a number while she really has a code name) I need to learn how to create a whole new template. Simply editing the tempalte base would affect all the "char" templates and it woudl say "code name" on charaters that aren't code names so that wont work either. *sigh* wow... I take a small break to help with some typesetting and when I come back they have completly changed the layout of the wikis. What happened to the history button? I found it extremly usefull... but now I can't find it.ExcelCore 06:34, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, all wikis have been changed i bet. I haven't been around here recently, and I don't have the slightest clue where to find which. Anyway, just browse around. I, too, am digging the new look. : I dunno about "digging" the new look. They seem to have removed the "history" feature which I personally foudn very helpful... Ah it seems that you are abl to switch back to the old settings in preferences. However if you want to do this you need to do it before the 11th of November. ExcelCore 21:38, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Rereading does pay off Rereading the manga several times does pay off. I actually managed to find Sakura's age. Since she was never shown to have a brithday and since you are 15 or 16 years old when attending class 10, that means that Sakura can't have become a year old either. So Sakura's age is 16 years old. It was stated and shown in volume 04 Chapter 28 page 5. I ALSO finally found what their class i called. They are class 1b (it is the 10th class but since they are freshmen it is called class 1.) It is shown in volume 04 Chapter 29 page 9. Hmm also we need the exact age of the other characters... I haven't actually found it stated anywhere though. Can you help me with that? ExcelCore 20:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) new edits and new source pages help? Really I have no idea what I'm doing it seems XD I notied that you can edit/fix the left collumn. However when I clicked edit there : http://codebreaker.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar&action=edit How do I make a certain thing into a cattegory? for instance say I wanted a "other characters" and "Code:Names" as a category? how would I make them into one? And hwo woudl I decide on what numbe rthey woudl hve? also how would I remove something from being a category?ExcelCore 22:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Categories hey I was doing some work on my wiki and accidently made a cattegor and now i cant seem to get rid of it any help would be appreciated Thanks =) how about making me into an adminJ. Veteran (talk) 18:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : What category did you add? Also, can you proide a link to where it was made? I can't find it. Maybe you added it to some other wiki that isn't Code:Breaker?ExcelCore (talk) 11:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC)